Run Away
by EllaBella18
Summary: There's times when she wishes she could just escape it all. Just run away and never come back, leave all the pressure and drama behind. Its been years since she'd felt that way, but sitting here, listening to Kurt...Two shot.
1. Chapter 1

So this is based on the prompt "I want to run away" from Miranda :D. Its a two-parter, and the second part is already written and betaed, so it should be up in a couple days. Don't hold me to that though. I have school and work pretty much ruins my life and takes up the rest of my free time. I'll save you guys that rant though.

Anyway, I hope you like it, and remember, reviews are love!

* * *

There's times when she wishes she could just escape it all. Just run away and never come back, leave all the pressure and drama behind. Its been years since she'd felt that way, but sitting here, listening to Kurt drone on and on and on about how a spring wedding would be best for her and Puck she's pretty sure she's about to grab her fiancee and hop onto the next flight out of here.

Puck's seated next to her and he's not even trying to hide his eye rolls from Kurt and its taking everything in her power to not burst out laughing at the expression on his face. She knows that Kurt just loves them, but really, feathers? On a white wedding dress? Plus she's not sure her church will appreciate the white dress symbolism with their two year old son Samuel walking down the aisle as ring bearer.

But then again the chances of them having in a church are pretty much slim to none.

"Are you two even listening to me?" Kurt asked throwing his hands up in the air in his true drama queen fashion.

"Do you want the truth or do you want me to lie Kurt?" Quinn asked snuggling her sleeping toddler closer to her body.

"Let's hear the lies first," Kurt replies a grin gracing his face.

"Of course we're listening. We're hanging on every last word you say with baited breath."

"Its obvious you are not the actor in our group Fabrey. Tell the truth now."

"I'm ready to drive fucking spikes in my eyes Kurt. What part of simple did you not get?" Puck said opening his mouth before Quinn even got the chancee.

Kurt laughed when Quinn elbowed Puck before turning to speak to Kurt. "We appreciate you wanting to help Kurt, but we really mean it when we say something small and simple. Our nearest and dearest. Reception at a small but nice hall. Not over one hundred people, and me in a ivory or cream dress."

"And you're not wearing white because?" Kurt asked rolling his eyes.

Quinn gestured down to the sleeping boy in her arms. "I'm so clearly not a virgin. I have a two year old asleep in my arms right now. And a nine year old out there somewhere in the universe."

"Details. I still think you should wear white."

"Its not going to happen."

"You're so difficult," Kurt sighed shaking his head.

"I'm not difficult, I just know what I want."

"Whatever, we'll come back to this later."

Puck rolled his eyes again as Quinn spoke, "Oh I just can't wait. But we've really got to go Kurt, its passed Sam's nap time and I need to get him into his bed."

"Fine, but this discussion is so not over Quinn."

"I didn't think it was. Thanks for your help."

"If you can call it that," Puck mumbled as Quinn elbowed him. "I mean thanks so much Kurt!"

Kurt laughed as he walked them to the door. "I'll see you guys on Saturday for dinner?"

"With San and Britt in town? Wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

"Kurt's a fucking piece of work," Puck announced later that night as they climbed into bed.

Quinn laughed softly and climbed in next to her fiancee. "He just loves us babe. He wants to help."

"He sure helped give me a fucking headache."

"Hey, be nice!"

Puck laughed and pulled her close to his body.

"I just wish he'd get it into his head that we're doing this small. I'm not Rachel, or even Brittany. I don't need some huge production. I just want to be married to you." She continued.

"Well we would've been married already if someone didn't insist that we put off the wedding until after she gave birth to our son. And then wait another two years to 'just be sure all the baby weight is gone.'"

Quinn laughed. "Yeah well there was no way I was walking down that aisle eight months pregnant Puck, it wasn't happening. But come hell or high water we are getting married now."

"Good."

The two lapsed into a comfortable silence, cuddled up together on their bed before Quinn spoke again. "Maybe we should just run away and elope."

"What?" Puck asked sitting up and looking at her. "You're serious?"

"Yes. Let's just take Sam, and trick Finn and Rachel into witnessing and just elope. All that matters is that I'm your wife and you're my husband. I don't need the whole big production, and I know you don't want it."

"Babe, I know you don't need it, but do you want it? Because if you want it then we'll do it."

"All I want is to be your wife."

Puck smiled at Quinn and leaned down to kiss her. "So we'll fucking elope. When?"

"Friday? We can take a little trip out to Columbus and do it there. Tell Finn and Rachel so they can come too. Maybe even spend the night?" Quinn asked with a small glint in her eyes.

Puck laughed a bit and kissed her forehead. "Sounds fucking fantastic to me. I'll call Hudson tomorrow. God I love you."

"I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

So here's the second and final part, I hope you like it and thanks so much for the reviews!

-x-

"Kurt is going to kill us," Quinn smiled at Puck as he helped her out of their car.

Puck laughed and slipped his hand into her's. He smiled when he felt the cool band of her wedding ring. Yesterday they'd gone up to Columbus with their Sam, Finn, and Rachel to elope. It had been small and simple, and honestly everything the two of them had wanted. They'd gone out for dinner at a nice restaurant after and then dropped Sam off to spend the night with Quinn's mom.

"Good. Payback for him making me listen to him drone on about fucking feathers. Feathers!"

Quinn laughed and opened the door to the restaurant where it was immediate chaos as everyone hugged everyone. Usually Kurt, Rachel, Finn, Quinn, and Puck had dinner together once a month, but since it was a few days before Thanksgiving, everyone was home.

They eventually settled down and broke into conversation that picked up like they'd just seen each other the day before. Mr. Schue had been right about a lot of things, they did forget about the solos they got or didn't get, but they still remembered everyone's names.

"What are you so fucking chipper about Fabrey?" Santana asked. "You're not knocked up again are you? Because if you post-pone this wedding one more time I will have to hit you."

"Nice San. But no I'm not pregnant."

Kurt was immediately suspicious. "Then what does have you and Puck so happy. You're almost glowing."

Puck and Quinn exchanged a look. Quinn could see Finn trying to act innocent and Rachel trying not to laugh out of the corner of her eye and she feels a smile break out onto her face as she opens her mouth to speak. "Well, yesterday, Puck and I took Sam, Finn and Rachel out to Columbus and-"

"Oh no you didn't!" Kurt groaned placing his head into his hands.

"Oh yes Hummel, we did." Puck grinned smacking Kurt lightly on the back. "We got married yesterday!"

"Why would Finn and Rachel get married again with you guys? Didn't they already get married last year?" Brittany asked, confusion etched across her face.

Everyone tried to hold back their laughter at the blonde. "No Britt, they came to witness for us. Just Puck and I got married," Quinn explained gently. They were all too used to having to explain things for Brittany.

"Ohh! Well congratulations!" Brittany beamed getting up to hug Quinn then Puck.

"Why would you do this?" Kurt groaned looking up at the pair.

Quinn laughed as Puck answered him. "Two words Kurt. Fucking feathers."

"I agreed that Quinn wouldn't have to have feathers on her dress!"

"Listen, this is what we wanted. All that mattered is that we're married for each other. Save the glitz and glamor for yourself Kurt, we love you, but that has never been us."

Kurt nodded his head. "You guys are right. Congratulations on the wedding," Puck said standing to hug the two.

After that its more chaos as everyone stands to hug the newly weds. They annoy all the other customers over dinner because they all insist on getting louder and talking over each other as the night goes on. They go over to Finn's and Rachel's for dessert, and its late when Puck and Quinn pick up Sam from her mother's.

They put him to bed before climbing into bed themselves.

"Tonight was nice," Quinn muses snuggling into his side.

"It was." Puck agreed kissing her forehead.

"So I might have lied about something earlier," Quinn says looking up at Puck's face. He raises an eyebrow at her and motions for her to finish her story. She smiles a bit and bites her lip. "When I told Santana I wasn't pregnant, I was lying."

"What?"

"We're going to have another baby, I just found out Thursday."

"What? Babe this is amazing!" Puck smiled leaning down to kiss her. "Although, I think we should sue the condom makers, they clearly don't work for us."

Quinn laughed and kissed him again. "You're insane you know that?"

"Nah. But you love me."

"I do."

-x-


End file.
